Harry Potter goes Gangsta
by Gryffindor620
Summary: What if the world of Harry Potter went gangsta? UPDATED Aug. 26, 2007
1. Lord Vizzle Crib AKA Lord Voldemort's Hi...

**A plot bunny ran into my window (How it did I wouldn't know, I mean I live on the fifth floor of an apartment) and it gave me this idea!**

**Summary: What if Harry Potter went gansta? Set after Order of the Phoenix.**

**I had to repost this and there's a new chapter!**

In Voldemort's Secret Lair, other wise know as-

Master Vizzle's Crib

Lord Vizzle(Voldemort) yelled "Ay yo WizzleTizzle!"

WizzleTizzle(Wormtail) sat down and replied "Whats's crackle lackin' V?"

Lord Vizzle asked "What's the dizzle with that boy Harry Pizzle?"

WizzleTizzle then said "We don't know V. This dude is hiding like he runnin' from the po-lease."

Lord Vizzle, enraged exclaimed "What! I should pop one straight at yo' ass!"

Luci Mizzle(Lucius Malfoy) ran in looking out of breath and said "My Lizzle. Sorry I'm late dawg, yo my boo was straight tripping. Talkin' 'bout how I don't be spending time wit her, so I was like listen Nizzle(Narcissa), you can't be tripping 'bout how me and Dizzle(Draco) don't be spending tizzle wit you. Gotta let me breathe, can't think wit you so close. Then I rolled up out of that piece."

Lord Vizzle and WizzleTizzle replied "True."

Lord Vizzle added "I feel you dawg, I feel you."

WizzleTizzle also added "Word."

Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle(Bellatrix Lestrange) came in and exclaimed "Hootie Hoo! What's poppin' Lord Vizzle?"

Lord Vizzle replied "Chillin' Ay yo, where Rizzle Lizzle(Rodulphus Lestrange) and RizzleBizzle Lizzle(Rabastan Lestrange) "

Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle answered "They hitting up some mizzles crib."

Luci Mizzle astonished said "Word! How come nobody hollerd at me?"

Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle answered again "We ain't got yo' digits, du!"

WizzleTizzle then questioned "How we ain't out doin' that same shit righ' now!"

Luci Mizzle smoothly replied "Cause, we just chillin' in the crib"

Lord Vizzle said in inspiration "Nah. Let's be out. Them Order of the Phizzles might be out. Let's go, we take a chick hostage and be's like, give us Harry Pizzle or we gon' pump some lead in her stomach!"

Be-Lizzle, Luci and WizzleTizzle in unison said

"YEAH!OKAY!WHAT!"

Then they left to go have a shoot out with the Order of the Phizzle.

**What do you think? If I get good responses I'll put more chapters!**

**Gryffindor620**


	2. Harry Pizzle in The Cizzle Rizzle AKA Th...

**Thanks for the reviews everyone I truly appreciate it! I just love making fun of the rap language that Snoop Dog made. Mind you I'm from South Bronx, NY! I should give special thanks to:**

_**Sunshine-Girl03, Harry Potter -Dreamer, Fool Moon and **_

**_Fallen Angel of Deatheaven_. Without you guys review I would be reading fanfiction all day.**

**HP/HGHP/HGHP/HGHP/HGHP/HGHP/HGHP/HGHP/HG**

While Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle, Luci Mizzle and WizzleTizzle went out to go kidnap an Order of the Phizzle member, which they decided had to be a women, Harry Pizzle and Ron Whizzle were waiting for their homie, H-Grizzle(Hermione Granger), to arrive.

Ron Whizzle asked, "Where Grizz at P?"

Harry Pizzle quickly replied, "Why you think I know? She ain't my chick, she will be but she ain't right now. Ay yo why you grillin' me for! I ain't no jive turkey, biyatch! You best step correct, else I'ma cap one in yo' ass! Please! Take tha' shit wit me, this is my house!" (He pounded his chest twice)

Ron Whizzle confused asked, "Yo P why you bugging?"

Harry Pizzle answered, "I ain't bugging, dawg its you who tripping!"

Ron Whizzle simply asked, "You high?"

Harry Pizzle happily answered, "Damn straight homie!"

Ron Whizzle said in indignation, "Yo P you know the dizzle, puff, puff, pizzle my nizzle."

Before Harry Pizzle could be on Ron Whizzle, H-Grizzle came into to the Common Room with the mean pimp suit, she had the cane with a lion's head on it, a lilac suit, the biggest fur coat that dragged to the floor, multiple diamond rings and a white pimp hat with a lilac band on it.

H-Grizzle yelled, "Hootie Hoo! What's poppin'! Yo P you mac-in'?"

Harry Pizzle responded, "You know it! Straight jackin'! Yo yo, how come you ain't my girl yet?"

H-Grizzle almost peeved said, "Cause my nizzle, you know how I be pimpin' these bitches that don't be givin' me my money and they knows I needs my money."

Ron Whizzle asked, "Who's the biyatchs that didn't give you yo' money now?"

H-Grizzle answered, "Dizzle Mizzle(Draco Malfoy) and this du'

Sizzle Snizzle(Severus Snape)."

Ron Whizzle mysteriously replied, "ight' I'll be back holla if ya' needs me!"

H-Grizzle confused asked, " Wha's the dizzle wit our homie Ron Whizzle?"

Harry Pizzle quickly replied, " Why you think I know! He ain't my boo! Ay yo why you grillin' me for! I ain't no jive turkey, biyatch!You best step correct, else I'ma cap one dead in yo' ass! Please! Take tha shit wit me, this is my house!" (He pounded his chest twice)

H-Grizzle asked knowingly, "You high?"

Harry Pizzle happily replied, " Damn straight homie!"

H-Grizzle asked sneakily "You got some stuff left?"

Then the lights started to dim and the Exorcist music came on. The rain and lightening started.

Harry's head started to spin around and around.

Harry Pizzle said in a demonic voice,"You want to smoke, MY weed?"

H-Grizzle answered, "Yeah, basically."

Harry Pizzle said still with a demonic voice, "You do not understand. It is MY weed, it is..."

All of the sudden Harry turns schizophrenic and his voice sounds like Gollum/ Smeagol from Lord of the Rings.

Harry Pizzle said, " My precious." (Starts to rub his weed lovingly)

H-Grizzle not being fazed by his performance at all.

H-Grizzle said worridly, "Okay Harry, you too high. My nizzle, you gotta lay off of that ganja."(Sigh)

Harry Pizzle asked, "What?"

Before H-Grizzle could bitch slap him. They hear a noise outside. Well...Harry's hearing all sorts of noises and seeing dead people.

Dizzle Mizzle and Sizzle Snizzle screamed ,"Ahh!"

Ron Whizzle asked, "Where's H-Grizzles money biyatch!"

Dizzle Mizzle said, "Here that's all of it."

Then he took off running with his sexy self.

Sizzle Snizzle asked psuedo cutely, "What money?(Innocently)"

Ron Whizzle replied. "The money where you got that dress, which might I add makes your ass look fabulous."

Sizzle Snizzle happy, countered, "You think so, I think it compliments my thighs more."

Ron Whizzle answered, " Yeah and that goes so well with your skin tone and- wait no. Where's H-Grizzle's money at biyatch!(Bitch slap)"

Sizzle Snizzle screamed, "Ahh, I don't have it!"

Ron Whizzle peeved said, "Wrong answer! Stupizzlefy!"

Ron Whizzle took off Sizzle Snizzle's dress off and woke him up.

Ron Whizzle scoldingly said, " Get up biyatch! Next tizzle you best have H-Grizzle's money! And don't use Maybelline lipstick, it clumps up."

Then Ron Whizzle goes back to the common room.

Ron Whizzle happily said, " I got yo' money H-Grizzle."

H-Grizzle also happy said, "That's whats poppin'. You might be a fly ass pimp like me some day."

Ron Whizzle now ecstatic, "Fo' shizzle, let's go to da' clizzle izzle ubing (Clubing)."

H-Grizzle cooly said, "YEAH!"

Harry Pizzle highly said, "WHAT!"

Ron Whizzle excitedly, "OKAY!"

Then they went clubbing to get into a shoot out with Lord Vizzle's crew.

**HP/HGHP/HGHP/HGHP/HGHP/HGHP/HGHP/HGHP/HG**

**Review if you like it, don't review at all if you don't like it!**

**Gryffindor620**


	3. DizzleD's OFFICE AKA Dumbledore's Office

**Oh my God! I got 24(24 1/2) reviews! In two days!That's a major boost for me! Thank you so much!I love you all!**

**Here's a giant cookie!(Rolls out a giant cookie)Fight over it!**

**Here's the new chapter thanks to the plot bunny, who is now humping me! This is just the continuation of Harry Potter goes Gansta. You see that the writing is put a little differently, but it's mostly the same! REVIEW!**

**Harry and HermioneHarry and HermioneHarry and Hermione**

While Harry Pizzle, Ron Whizzle and H-Grizzle were getting ready to go clizzle izzle lubin'(Clubbing). The Order of the Phizzle was having a meeting in DizzleD's O.F.F.I.C.E., other wise known as Dumbledore's office.

The Homies(Members) were all talking at once saying stuff like, "Ay yo!", "That's tough du'!", " AND then the fool tripped!"

Profizzle Dizzledore came in and said, "Ight' Shut the hell up!"

The Homies quieted(Sp?) down.

Profizzle Dizzledore continued, "Sup dawgs! Ya'll know I be playing wit you! Gimme a pound!"

Dizzledore procceded to give everyone the Dizzledore hand shake.

Minizzle McGizzle(Minerva McGonagall) asked, "What's good Dizzle?"

Profizzle Dizzledore replied, "You know mac-in' straight jacking. Showin' my pimp." (Pops his collar)

Remizzle Lu-Pizzle(Remus Lupin) then countered, "Ay yo, you can be mac'in round here dawg. You know H-Grizzle's go this place on lock!"

Al-Lizzle MooDizzle(Alastor Moody)then said, "Word son. She catch you doin' that shit. She'll cap one in yo' ass! She ain't no jive turkey. Please! Take tha shit wit her! This is her house!"

(He pounded his chest twice)

Profizzle Dizzledore said, "I feel you dawg, I feel you."

Just then the door opened.

Sibizzle TrizzleLizzle(Sibyll Trelarwny) came in and said, "Hootie Hoo! What's greasy's my homies of the Order of the Pheazy's!"

The Homies all yelled, "Ay yo Sibizzle!"

Profizzle Dizzledore came up to Sibizzle and said, "What's poppin'! Girl, you lookin' mighty fine!"

Sibizzle TrizzleLizzle looked Dizzledore up and down and

said, "Brotha please. I'm the macaroni wit da cheese. You best step correct, else I'ma put a cap in yo' ass!"

Minizzle McGizzle came up to Sibizzle and said, "That what I'm talkin' 'bout son. Gimme da clap. Two times. Oh! Oh! "

Profizzle Dizzledore was saying things like, "Ight. Play me like that."

Then out of no where Remizzle Lu-Pizzle said, "Ay yo I'm bored. Les' go clizzle izzle ubin (Clubbin')"

Sibizzle said," YEAH!"

Minizzle McGizzle said, "WHAT!"

Remizzle Lu-Pizzle said, "OKAY!"

Al-Lizzle MooDizzle said, "LET'S GO!"

Then the Order of the Phizzle went clubbing to get in a shoot out with the H-A-R-R-Y P-I-Z-Z-L-E G-A-N-G gang and Lord Vizzle's crew.

**BOO-BAH BOO-BAH BOO-BAH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-BAH!\**

**Chapter 3, like it love it!**

**Review if ya' likes and if ya' don't, then don't waste my time flaming!**

**Gryffindor620**


	4. The ForBizzle Fizzle AKA The Forbidden F...

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! **

**YOUR SOOO AWESOME!**

**So here's a new chapter! I hope it's as funny as the last three!**

**It won't be as "long"as the others, but this is just the on goings outside.**

While Minizzle McGizzle, Al-Lizzle MooDizzle, Remizzle Lu-Pizzle(Of the Order of the Phizzle), H-Grizzle, Harry Pizzle, Ron Whizzle(Of the H-A-R-R-Y P-I-Z-Z-L-E G-A-N-G gang), Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle, Luci Mizzle and WizzleTizzle(Of Lord Vizzle's Crew), went to go clubbing then have a shoot out.

The Crizzles(Creatures) of the ForBizzle Fizzle(Forbidden Forest). Were gettin' crunk! They even had musical guest from the late 80's, early 90's like: Sir-Mix-A-Lot, Vanilla Ice, Too Hot Crew, Madonna and Prince.

The Too Hot Crew were singing, " Bang, bang, choo, choo train. Let me see you do yo' thang!

The centars and wildabeast was bugging out.

FizzleRenze(Firenze) said excitedly, " Ay Yo dawg this party is off the hook! Thanks fo' lettin' me get back in the gang. Yo' doin' tha teaching shi is tough!

BizzleLane(Bane) said agreeingly, "I feel you dawg, I feel you."

Before FizzleRenze could say that BizzleLane never taught human students.

Ru-Bizzle Hagrizzle(Rubeus Hagrid) came in and shouted, "Hootie Hoo! What poppin'! Oh! FizzleRenze out of da big house! Gimme the pound dawg. Pound it, pound it! Gimme da clap, two times. Oh! Oh!"

BizzleLane asked, "So Ru-Bizzle, wha's the dizzle my nizzle? You keepin' it grizzle?"

Ru-Bizzle Hagrizzle responded " Yea son! Gots to keep my pimp!" (Pops his collar)

FizzleRenze said with a warning tone in his voice, "Yo' Biz' you can't be doin' that shit 'round here dawg. You know that H-Grizzle got this place on lock." (He crossed his fingers together)'

Ru-Bizzle Hagrizzle slightly irritated said, "She ain't got this fizzle on lock.Ay yo why you grillin' me for. I ain't no jive turkey, biyatch! You best step correct, else I'ma cap one in yo' ass! Please! Take tha shit wit me, this is my house!" (He pounded his chest twice)

BizzleLane said boredly, " Ay yo les bounce. I tired of this Kids Bop 6 shi! Les go clizzle izzle lubin'(Clubbing)"

Ru-Bizzle Hagrizzle happy said, "YEAH!"

FizzleRenze also happy said, "WHAT!"

BizzleLane brushing his shoulders said, "OKAY!"

They went clubbing to go see the shoot out between Lord Vizzle's crew, The Order of the Phizzles and H-A-R-R-Y

**P-I-Z-Z-L-E G-A-N-G gang.**

**Review if ya' likes! Don't waste my time flaming if ya' don't likes!**

**Gryffindor620**


	5. The Clizzle Izzle Lub AKA The Club

**THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**I'm just gonna get to the story now and you know about the disclaimer!**

**CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-**

At the clizzle izzle lub(Club), Lord Vizzle's crew came in first saying "Vvvvvvv-Unit!"

Wizzletizzle then said "Ay yo this party's off the chain son."

Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle then added "I know right! It's fire!"

Wizzletizzle said after a moments thought " Yo B', where Luci at girl?"

Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle answered in astonishment " Wizzle, he on the floor wit some chick mac-in' "

WizzleTizzle then exclaimed "Oh! I bet you he gon' be at her crib tonight, B'! "

Be-Lizzle Lestrizzle agreed and said "Yup, yup. He shouldn't be doin' that shi though. He gots to know that H-Grizzle got this place on lock." (Intertwines her fingers)

WizzleTizzle said defiantly "But she ain't here righ' know though."

Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle said caustiously "You don't know H-Grizzle like I do! She'll come outta no where and just SMACK (She smacks WizzleTizzle as an example) you, if she catch you doin' that shi man."

While Wizzle Tizzle was telling Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle about how hard she smacked him. Let's go back and look at what happened with Luci Mizzle.

Lord Vizzle's crew were saying "Vvvvv-Unit!"

Luci Mizzle saw a woman at the bar alone and decided to talk to her.

Luci Mizzle approached the woman and said "Yo ma' whats good wit you?"

The woman replied "Nothin' much pa'. Whats good wit you?"

Luci Mizzle smoothly replied "Nothin' good righ now. But I can think of one thing that would make it better."

The woman asked "Oh yeah, whats that?"

Luci Mizzle replied "If you dance wit me"

The woman quickly replied "Aigh't"

Luci Mizzle and The woman went on the dance floor now back to present time on Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle and WizzleTizzle.

Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle was saying quite impatiently "Yo calm down dawg, you suppose to be a man or what. Wait I'll answer tha for you. Or what!"

Before WizzleTizzle could berate Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle, he look behind her and screamed " Oh shit! It's H-Grizzle. LUCI RUN!"

Luci Mizzle and The woman unfortunetly didn't hear Wizzle Tizzle's desperate warnings. Then The woman gasped and said "Oh no it's my pimp!"

As Luci Mizzle was turning around a hand came out of no where and SMACKED Luci Mizzle dead on contact.

The crowd said in unison "OOOOH!"

H-Grizzle said angrily "What chu' doin' wit bitch Mizzle!"

Luci Mizzle replied while holding his overly in pain cheek "What you shoulda been doin' from the start."

Then a fight broke out between Lord Vizzle's crew and the

H-A-R-R-Y P-I-Z-Z-L-E G-A-N-G gang, which was soon to be escalated into a shoot out.

**CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-**

**I hope it's as funny as the last few chapters as you guys say they were!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Remember review if ya' likes and if ya' don't likes the don't waste my time flaming!**

**Gryffindor620**


	6. 2 Da Clizzle Lub AKA To the Club

**I'M BACK! HOOTIE HOO!**

**Soooooooooo sorry about the wait! Teen life is tough!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to put more chapters into the story now that school's out! So! Expect more chapters!**

**You know about the disclaimer and how J.K.Rowling's is a lucky**

**marklar! I own none of the characters except for the excess bitches and the plot.**

**On with the story**

**Boom Shakalaka Boom Shakalaka Boom Shakalaka Boom Boom**

As Minizzle McGizzle, Al-Lizzle MooDizzle and Remizzle Lu-Pizzle (Of the Order of the Phizzle), Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle, Luci Mizzle and Wizzle Tizzle (Of Lord Vizzle's Crew), and Bizzle Lane, Ru-Bizzle Hagrizzle and FizzleRenze (Of the Forbizzle Fizzle) were conversing. The H-A-R-R-Y P-I-Z-Z-L-E G-A-N-G gang were on their way to the Clizzle Izzle Lub (Club).

Harry Pizzle was rapping, "Need my weed. Need my weed. Need my- need for speed."

This rap continued with Ron Whizzle in the backround beat-boxing.

Until H-Grizzle snapped at the two and said, "Ay yo, Shut the hell up!".

She then replied afterwards, "If yous gonna be a fly ass pimp like me," (Pops the collar)

"And have errythin' on lock." (Crosses her fingers)

"And got's yo house like tha's was up." (Pounds her chest twice)

"You can't be playin' tha kiddee shi herre!" H-Grizzle exclaimed.

Ron Whizzle replied ashamed, "You righ'. You righ'. But shit's been tough now. Firs' my girl up-ed and out, den my pimp cane."

He paused and put his face in his hands. "MY PIMP CANE!"

He then continued, "Som biyatch took ma' pimp cane!" He continued sobbing until H-Grizzle came up behind him and smacked in the back of the head.

Harry, in the backround going unnoticed, was doing the running man and still rapping, "Need my weed. Need my weed. Need my- need for speed."

H-Grizzle then replied angrily to Ron Whizzle, "Keep yo' pimp hand strong brotha. Can't be lettin' the bitches get to you son!"

H-Grizzle then pulled Ron Whizzle up and said, "You see this pimp hand?" (Holds up her right hand)

Ron Whizzle nodded in recognition.

H-Grizzle then SMACKED Ron Whizzle.

H-Grizzle then replied afterwards, "You feel that righ'? Yeah, see that shi' is strong! You gon' have to smack som bitches! To get it strong!"

Ron Whizzle was trying to hold back tears and rubbing his face when H-Grizzle continued, "And you gotta keep these bitches, on lock!"(Crosses her finger)

Ron Whizzle collected himself and said, "You righ' you righ'. Yo P, you think I'ma get my first bitch-"

Ron Whizzle was cut off by H-Grizzle's SMACK!

H-Grizzle said angrily, "You ain't a big pimp yet! You ain't get to say '_bitch_' yet foo! You's a toddla pimp, I'm da' grown pimp. Bitch! Now, you besta restizzle yo quizzle? "

Ron Whizzle, rubbing the same cheek restated his question, "Yo P, you think I'ma get my first biyatch at da clizzle izzle lub (Club)?"

Harry Pizzle stopped in mid turtle shell and rap, and said, "Why you think I know! Ay yo why you grillin' me for! I ain't no jive turkey, biyatch! You best step correct, else I'ma cap one in yo' ass! Please! Take tha' shit wit me, this is my house!"

(He pounded his chest twice)

Ron Whizzle sucked his teeth and sighed, then said, "Yo smokin' it P?"

Harry Pizzle replied happily, "Damn straigh homie!"

H-Grizzle said happily, "'Ight we's here! Le's go!"

When they got infront of the clizzle izzle lub (Club), everyone started screaming, "LOOK ITS H-GRIZZLE! THE GRANDMASTER PIMP!" Bitches fainted and wannabe's were asking for her autogrizzle.

After 5 minutes of praise, H-Grizzle screamed, "Ight shut the hell up!"

Everyone quieted down.

H-Grizzle then said happily, "Nah I'm jus playin'! You know I gots love for yous!"

H-Grizzle then went up to the bouncer of the clizzle izzle lub and said, "Ay yo wha's poppin Viktizzle Krizzle(Viktor Krum)? Pound it. Pound it. Gimme da clap two times. Oh! Oh!"

Viktizzle Krizzle then replied, "Nothin' much 'Grizz. Yo how come you ain't chill wit me dis summer. I thought you was my gurl."

Immediately after Viktizzle Krizzle's statement, H-Grizzle SMACKED him.

H-Grizzle said furiously, "Numba one, I ain't no one's gurl till I get my money from my bitches! Numba two, YOU MY BITCH, NOT THE OTHA WAY AROUND!" (Pops her collar)

The crowd was yelling, "OH! YOU GOT KNOCK THE FUG OUT!"

H-Grizzle continued, "Now, open dis door!"

Viktizzle Krizzle opened the door in extreme pain for the

H-A-R-R-Y P-I-Z-Z-L-E G-A-N-G gang.

They came in saying, "P to the izzI, Z to the izz-Z, L to the- E!"

They continued to say this until H-Grizzle spotted one of her bitches dancing with Luci Mizzle.

H-Grizzle said to Ron Whizzle enraged, "You gon' see how a pimp handle's they bidness!"

H-Grizzle stepped up to Luci Mizzle and heard Wizzle Tizzle yell, "Oh shit! It's H-Grizzle. LUCI RUN!"

H-Grizzle just SMACKED Luci Mizzle in the face when he turned around.

The crowd said in unison, "OOOOH!"

H-Grizzle said angrily, "What chu' doin' wit bitch Mizzle!"

Luci Mizzle replied, while holding his overly in pain cheek "What you shoulda been doin' from the start."

H-Grizzle SMACKED Luci Mizzle again.

H-Grizzle then looked up at the bitch that Luci Mizzle was dancing with.

"Ginizzle Whizzle! You my newest one! Play tha shi' wit me!

This is my house!" (Pounds chest twice)

H-Grizzle then was about to SMACK Ginizzle Whizzle when

Be-Lizzle Lestrizzle grabbed H-Grizzle's pimp hand.

The crowd gasped so loud that even Harry Pizzle stopped seeing dead people.

Then Ron Whizzle came and BIYATCH SmackeD Be-Lizzle Lestrizzle in the face.

Ron Whizzle asked H-Grizzle, "How was that H-Grizzle?"

H-Grizzle said proudly, "That was wasup! But use less wrist, you gon hurt yoself if you do."

Luci Mizzle got up and said, "You know what. Le's do it up righ' now!"

Which was the start of the upcoming shoot out between Lord Vizzle's Crew, the HARRY PIZZLE GANG gang, the Order of the Phizzle and the Crizzle of the Forbizzle Fizzle.

**Boom Shakalaka Boom Shakalaka Boom Shakalaka Boom**

**THERE 8 pages! HAPPY!**

**I'll try to put up another chapter within the next week or so!**

**Remember review if ya' likes! and if ya' don't, then don't waste my time with flames!**

**Gryffindor620**


	7. At The Cliz Izz Ub AKA At The Club

OOOOOOOHHH YEEEAAAHHHHH!

I'm baaaaaaaack!

Too long, I know. But my plot bunny and muse decided to jump ship when I hit high school. But it's all good, it's the summer time and they knew what had to happen. Trust when I say that I had the meanest writer's block. BUT I'M BACK AGAIN! I got my ideas and I'm gonna put them to work!

I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or have anything to legally do with it. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. As for the gangster slang, that is created by many urban, street oriented people and Snoop Dogg.

CHICKEN FINGERS CHICKEN FINGERS CHICKEN FINGERS CHICKEN FINGERS

As H-Grizzle, Harry Pizzle, and Ron Whizzle were about to rumble with Lord Vizzle's crew. The members of the Order of the Phizzle were driving and having an arguement as to where the club was.

"Man Al-Lizzle, we lost! Why did we let this du' drive! I'ma smack you on the back of your ass ugly head so hard yo' eye's gon' pop out!" Remizzle Lu-Pizzle exclaimed.

"Yo chill Remizzle. It's not our fault this du' look like the cookie monsta on crack!" Minizzle McGizzle joked.

"That was hot. That was hot. Gimme da clap two times. Oh! Oh!" Sibizzle Trizzle excitedly said to Minizzle McGizzle.

Al-Lizzle MooDizzle was muttering to himself while he was driving, "Ight, play me like that. I got you."

"Yo but fo' real man. I thought you could see e'erythang with that thing. How come you can see how the hell to get there?" Remizzle inquires

Which then Al-Lizzle spat back, "'Cause I was gettin' crazy wit yo' momma last night. She was feelin' it so good that she kicked my eye 'cause she couldn't control it!"

"OH! GET 'EM! GET 'EM!" Was all that was heard between Minizzle McGizzle and Sibizzle Trizzle.

Just as Remizzle was about to lay the smack down on Al-Lizzle, they arrived at the clizzle-izzle-lub (club).

"Ay yo! We here!" Sibizzle Trizzle exclaimed and she hopped out of the car.

"YEAH!" exclaimed Minizzle McGizzle.

"WHAT!" yelled Al-Lizzle MooDizzle.

"OKAY!" shouted Remizzle Lupizzle.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Sibizzle Trizzle.

Then they entered the club unknowingly, that a shoot out would occur within moments of their arrival.

CHICKEN FINGERS CHICKEN FINGERS CHICKEN FINGERS CHICKEN FINGERS

**READ THIS**: TO ALL WHO DO NOT LIKE MY STORIES, DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT REVIEWING WITH SOME DUMB SHIT LIKE, "I don't like it." AND NOT GIVE A GOD DAMN REASON AS TO WHY. SO I'LL SAY IT ONE MORE TIME FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SEEM TO LACK IN THE LITERACY DEPARTMENT. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! UNLESS YOU HAVE A VALID REASON AND CAN POINT OUT THE CERTAIN THINGS YOU DON'T LIKE, YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR LAME ASS EXCUSE OF A REVIEW UP YOUR ASS.

As to those who enjoy my stories, continue reviewing. I expect to see more.

Gryffindor620


	8. Outsizzle da ClizZub AKA Ouside the Club

I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!! It kills me, really! I didn't mean to stay out the game for so long. But too many things happened at once in my life and now when I'm bored and depressed is when I'm writing.

So I hope this is funny enough and that it's too everyone's expectations!

I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or have anything to legally do with it. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. As for the gangster slang, that is created by many urban, street oriented people and Snoop Dogg.

Here we go!

JUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMP

Just as Luci Mizzle was getting spotted by H-Grizzle. The Crizzles(Creatures) of the ForBizzle Fizzle(Forbidden Forest) were trying to find parking and get in the clizz izz ub (club).

BizzleLane exclaimed frustratedly to Ru-Bizzle Hagrizzle as they were look for parking, "Yo, H?! Wtf, B?! How come you cant fine no parkin??"

Ru-Bizzle hit the brakes abruptly and retorted angrily, "Yo! Whose ride is this??"

No answer came.

Ru-Bizzle continued, "Mines! Whose got two feet and can actually fit in the front wit out breakin' the windshield?! Huh?!"

Once again no answer came.

"That's what I thought! So shut the hell up, BIYATCH!"

FizzleRenze then promptly shouted, "Get 'Em! Get 'Em!!"

BizzleLane sat quietly after that.

"There! Parkin! Now! For those of yous who been impatient! Get the hell out my ride! Move!!"

They all exited the car and made their way to it when they heard from inside the clizzle izzle lub (club) a chorus of, "Oh's!!" and "Oh no H-Grizzle's 'bout to kill it!!"

Ru-Bizzle Hagrizzle then looked at his comrades and excitedly stated, "We'z 'bowst to git up in herr ya'll like, WHAT??!! "

BizzleLane then interjected with a, "YEAH!!"

And FizzleRenze ended it with an, "OKAY!!"

And with that, the trio entered into the future war zone.

JUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMP

This is all I got for now!! I have an idea for another chapter though! Don't lose hope in me yet!!

Gryffindor620


	9. A Rizzle Batizzle AKA A Rap Battle

I told you I had some ideas. Here's the next chapter in less than a week!

I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or have anything to legally do with it. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. As for the gangster slang, that is created by many urban, street oriented people and Snoop Dogg.

Here we go!

**YAGGA YO! YAGGA YO! YAGGA YO! YAGGA YO! YAGGA YO! YAGGA YO!**

As Minizzle McGizzle, Al-Lizzle MooDizzle and Remizzle Lu-Pizzle (Of the Order of the Phizzle), Bizzle Lane, Ru-Bizzle Hagrizzle and FizzleRenze (Of the Forbizzle Fizzle) were about to enter the cliz Izz Ub(club), to where a battle was about to begin...

...A Rap Battle

Luci Mizzle got up and said, "You know what. Le's do it up righ' now!"

"Ight, but since dis is my house," (Pounds chest twice) H-Grizzle began.

"I'ma be nice and let-chu go first, BITCH!" H-Grizzle ejected as she tossed a microphone to Luci Mizzle.

A sprinkle of "Oh's" went throughout the crowd.

Ron Whizzle got up on the stage and acted as the mix-mediator. Pointing to their DJ, DCrock (Doris Crockford), "DCrock, spin that!"

"Yo. Yo. Yo. Yo. Yo. My name is Luci Mizzle and I'm the top nizzle whose hotter than heat, check the beats on my street. Stop sleepin' on me me! You stay trying keep creepin' on me. I'm 'boust to get lethal on ya. But that's okay! You got that on lock with your breath! Hold a palm to your face, take a breath test. Oh? Did I hurt your feelings? It's too bad you can't get your-" Luci Mizzle stopped to imitate a humping gesture and continued with, "sexual healing. Now to end this rap, I'll tell you not to spite me. 'Cause your chances of winning is not very likely! What?!" And that ended Luci Mizzle's rap as he tossed the mic back to H-Grizzle.

"OH!!!"

"Ight, ight. SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ron Whizzle stated loudly, "now, it's time for my home-girl, H-GRIZZZZZZZZLLLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Everyone began to cheer loudly.

"DCrock! Spin that!!"

Promptly a chorus of, "Oh's!!" and "Oh no H-Grizzle's 'bout to kill it!!" arrised.

H-Grizzle sauntered over to Luci Mizzle and began,"I don't like the way that you talk, it's kinda sleazy. Not to mention, your hair is kinda greasy. You need to learn your pace in this kinda race, get back to third place if you wanna be seen in the same league with this face. But your pasty and boney ass ain't gots no class. In fact, let me take this time to take you class. You better learn quick. You better learn fast. That when Grizzle's at the door, your ass is grass. Now I'm sick of you and I'm sure everyone else is too! So if you'd rather die than hear's this guy's _blah blah_, then hold up your wands and say '_Avada Kedavra!!_' "

With that closing statement, over a hundred wands shot into the air shouting the killing curse. Normally this wouldn't be an issue considering that the ceiling could take the hit. But when the Order of the Phizzles and the Crizzle of the Forbizzle Fizzle roll in late and all they hear is a hundred "_Avada Kedvra_'s", the next step is:

"YO!! SHOOT OUT!!!"

And a chorus of: "WHAT"s, "YEAH"s, and "OKAY"s rang out, thus a shoot out began.

**YAGGA YO! YAGGA YO! YAGGA YO! YAGGA YO! YAGGA YO! YAGGA YO!**

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!!** There's more to come!! I don't know when I'm gonna end it. But I don't think that I can make it any longer than at most 15 chapters and even then that's pushing it!

But never fear, I've still got an idea or two up my sleeve!!

Gryffindor620


	10. Lizzle Bizzle Pt 1 AKA Last Battle Pt1

This is coming to an end you guys. It's a two part ending. That's it! I've decided it!! But I think I might do a sequel. Who knows?! I'll have to think of how to follow up on it. I have one idea. But I don't know yet!

I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or have anything to legally do with it. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. As for the gangster slang, that is created by many urban, street oriented people and Snoop Dogg.

Here we go!

**FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!**

Finally the battle ensued. Most of the club had cleared out in fear of not dying, but the sheer stupidity of how it began.

Be that as it may, the groups were split up:

The Order of the Phizzle in the near the doorway, Lord Vizzle's Crew in the front near the bar, the Crizzle of the ForBizzle Fizzle in the back of the room as well near the doorway, and the

H-A-R-R-Y-P-I-Z-Z-L-E-G-A-N-G gang up front near the stage.

"_Stupizzlefy_!!" shouted H-Grizzle towards Lord Vizzle's Crew.

The spell flew just over WizzleTizzle head. It would've got him had Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle not _BITCH _slapped him in time.

"This chick did not just throw a spell and my homie WizzleTizzle!" Luci Mizzle exclaimed angrily.

Luci Mizzle stepped up and shot two spells going toward the Order of the Phizzle and the  
H-A-R-R-Y-P-I-Z-Z-L-E-G-A-N-G gang.

"_Incendizzle_! _Sectumsemprizzle_!"

It was at this very moment that the Crizzle of the ForBizzle Fizzle realized that none of them combined had enough man power to fight let alone have a shoot out with anyone. So they did the next best thing.

Called up Dizzledore, watched and waited.

"_Tarantellizzle_!"

"_Cruicizzle_!"

"_Bomberdizzle_!"

"_Serpentsortizzle_!"

"_Iranianizzle Exomizzle_!"

In the midst of the shooting between the Order of the Phizzle, Lord Vizzle's Crew, and the  
H-A-R-R-Y-P-I-Z-Z-L-E-G-A-N-G gang. Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle noticed that Harry Pizzle wasn't fighting at all. In fact, he was rapping, dancing, and smoking weed at the same time. She also noticed that his baggie was sticking out of his pocket and summond it to herself so she too may be able to share in the delights of the five-leaved plant.

It was this that drew Ron Whizzle attention and then exclaimed to Harry Pizzle that Be-Lizzle took his weed.

That was the worst and last mistake ever too have been made.

**FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!**

(3 Minutes Earlier on the H-A-R-R-Y-P-I-Z-Z-L-E-G-A-N-G gang's side)

As H-Grizzle and Ron Whizzle fought Lord Vizzle's crew, Harry Pizzle was busy getting high and getting ready to do his thing.

Oddly enough, understanding that H-Grizzle and Ron Whizzle were currently incapacitated. He sought instrumental music on his own besides Ron Whizzle.

Pushing _'play_' on his walkman, his own mix began.

"Need my weed. Need my weed. Need my- need for speed. Need my weed. Need my weed. Need my- need for speed. Need my weed. Need my weed. Need my- need for speed." Harry Pizzle continued this rap while doing the 'turtle shell', running man, and John Cena's famous, "_You can't see me_".

He was having a gay ol' time until Ron Whizzle yelled over his musical stylings, "YO PIZZLE!! Be-Lizzle LesTrizzle got your weed, Son!!"

In a time slowed stupor, Harry Pizzle dropped his walkman and rounded on Lord Vizzle's crew and exclaimed,

"HELL NO!! YOU DID NOT JUST TOUCH MY GANJA!! YA NASTY PUNK BITCHES!! Ay yo why you grillin' me for! I ain't no jive turkey, biyatch! You best step correct, 'cause I'ma about cap one in yo' ass! Please! Take tha' shit wit me, this is my house!" (He pounded his chest twice)

After this startling proclaimation, Harry Pizzle interjected once more, "Tha's it! I'ma handle mines righ' now!"

**FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!**

Well guys this is part one of my two part ending! I know it's come to a close so quick.

Oh and for those of you who don't know what the "_You can't see me_" thing is, it's when you put your right elbow into your left hand (keeping in on the right side), holding your right arm up so you can see the palm of your hand, and gingerly waving it back and forth.

Gryffindor620


End file.
